Cithria/Background
* * |weapon_pet = * * |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Cloudfield, Demacia (Modern Times) |residence = Demacia City, Demacia |occupation = * Member of the Dauntless Vanguard * Four-time tellstones champion of the Ninth Battalion |faction = ( , Ninth Battalion) |related = Garen |explore = Cards * * * ;Stories * Turmoil * Realms of Runeterra - The Weight of Expectations }} }}}} '''Cithria' is a member of the from Cloudfield who came to The Great City of Demacia, and began to climb the ranks, gaining the respect of many, such as along the way. She is deft with a sword Turmoil, and while she was raised to fear magic, is likely questioning these views - though this doesn't stop her rising through the ranks to become a member of the Dauntless Vanguard. Lore Cithria of Cloudfield }}}} ;Early Years Born in Cloudfield, Cithria was the daughter of commoners. A dedicated and honest girl, she often played tellstones with her father, eventually beating him in the game. During her younger years she took part in the Yellow Spring Festival of Cloudfield as a flower bearer. Cithria's journey begun when she came to ''Demacia as a recruit, after hearing stories of the place as a child, she set off to start her own adventure. During her early years as a soldier she was stationed at the East Wall under the Ninth Battalion of Captain Eldran. She would experience things most of her squadmates could not stomach, things that would harden her resolve to protect Demacia and her people as best as she could. She would later sign in for the training, hoping to join the prestigious military order. Cithria, Vanguard Squire }}}}As '''Cithria' rose through the ranks, she became a Squire, though a squire to whom, is unknown. ;The Weight of Expectations During her training days under Proctor-Corporal Pell, Cithria played a game of King's Gambit, a Dauntless Vanguard version of Tellstones. There she met Sergeant Merrek, second-in-command to Sword-Captain . Eventually she lost the game against him, but learned a great deal about tactics, strategy, and what it means to be a Vanguard. ;Turmoil While a member of this elite force, Cithria was tasked with escorting a mage from the Arbormark Kingdom to the Capital, as tensions were at their highest in Demacia, with more mages than ever being prosecuted as a result of rebellion and his subsequent escape. During this time she realised that a difficult time has come to Demacia, and it was seen that some of the people themselves find the practices of the objectionable. Cithria the Bold }}}} In the future, Cithria will rise through the ranks until she becomes a member of the and garners the title '''Cithria the Bold' Trivia * Cithria's hair colour has not, at all, remained consistent. It seems to change from }}, to }}, to }}, to }}. * Cithria as a character was first presented in Turmoil, then as the main character of The Weight of Expectations in the Realms of Runeterra book, and finally she was shown in her three different Legends of Runeterra cards. Category:Character backgrounds Category:Cithria